Kiddie Day's
by MissLevinLover
Summary: A bunch of one-shots showing the team letting out their more childish side... oh this will be fun!


_**A/N Okay here is a bunch of one-shot involving the team in there more child like times. **_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING! HAHAHAHA! (no I dont im just kidding! Please dont sue me!)**_

The evening air was cool and crisp, the stars shining like small diamonds against the inky black sky. It was on this night that two teens were sat in a small un-used children's park, gently swaying back and forth on the rusty worn out swings. The female teen was quite lithe and had crimson coloured hair that shone in the moonlight causing an almost angelic glow to be cast around her head. Her bright emerald eyes glittered against her porcelain white skin. While the male teen was quite muscular with broad shoulders, his ebony coloured hair juxtaposed against his pale skin.

"Hey Kev" the female redhead teen said breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them. "Mhm" was the other teens distracted reply as he turned to face the girl.

"Thanks for the wonderful night I really enjoyed it" she said as she tucked a stray piece of crimson hair behind her ear

"Anything for you Babe" The dark haired teen replied and gave her a stunning smile. Gwen smiled back before getting up and stretching.

"Hey I'm just going to the bathroom I will be back in a minute" Gwen said over her shoulder as she headed off into the direction of the toilets that were situated at the edge of the park.

Kevin couldn't help but notice how beautiful Gwen looked in the moonlight. It seemed to emphasize her facial features and her silky soft hair. He took it all in as she walked away, her hips swaying with every step. But as soon as she was out of his line of sight he returned his burning gaze to what he had been staring at for most of the time they had been sat there. It was a small wooden motorcycle that was attached to a large spring and acted like a one person see-saw.

It reminded him of his childhood, when he and Harvey would go to the park and enjoy a day out together. He remembered how much fun it had been. He looked around the deserted park, his eyes scanning every corner; they twitched back and forth like Ben on a sugar high. Once he deemed the area safe of any threats he hopped off the swings on to the crunchy woodchip floor.

Being as stealthy as possible he made his way over to the small contraption. Double checking there wasn't anybody else around to witness what his was going to do next, he hopped onto the ride. A joyful smile plastered its self onto his face as he placed his large hands and feet on the small handles. Because the ride was obviously made for people from the ages from 3-11 Kevin's knees were brushing against the bottom of his fingers, and his hands were too big for the handles.

He slowly started to rock back and forth, but as the seconds ticked by he got faster and faster until with every rocking motion the front of the motorcycle bashed against the cold concrete floor. By now Kevin was cackling with excitement, the sheer joy of riding it was almost making him pee his pants. For Kevin the whole world melted away as he had the time of his life rocking in all directions whilst cackling like a mad man.

Unaware to the rest of the outside world he didn't notice that Gwen was back and was watching him bounce around. The toilets had for once been closed, and swearing to herself she headed back to find Kevin cackling while rocking back and forth on a child's toy.

Yes her boyfriend, the infamous Kevin Levin. Bellwood's resident bad boy, Con man wanted in many planets across the universe was acting like a 5 year old on the world's biggest sugar high. Not wanting to miss the moment, Gwen whipped out her phone and recorded her boyfriend's rare child-like moment, holding in the giggles that threatened to spew from her mouth. But soon it got too much to handle and she burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Kevin, who was too busy enjoying the thrill of being flung all over the place, was pulled out of his joyous time by the sound of his girlfriend's laughter. His eyes widened in horror and he stood up just as he was rocking forward, forgetting that it was connected to a spring he let go causing it to fly back and hit him where the good lord split him. He let out a whimper of pain as his eyes filled up with tears.

"How's...it ...going?" he managed to squeak out, while Gwen continued to laugh at her poor boyfriend.

"God I love you" Gwen said to Kevin as he sat on the floor waiting for the pain to pass. Walking over she kissed him fully on the lips.

"Glad I made your day" he wheezed out as he stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist. Making a mental note to delete the video before Gwen had a chance to show Ben.

_**A/N Hehe I giggled while writing this. Hope you enjoy I will update soon! R&R (or I will set an angry Gwen on you coz im eeeeviilll *evil chuckle*)**_


End file.
